crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Berserk
Crash Bandicoot: Berserk is adventure-game for Playstation 3 and Wii U. It's rated +16 in PEGI and in other countries it's T. It contains bad language and violence Story Young male prisoner have escaped from prison in Paris at year 1962. Police and almost the whole world is trying to find him. Prisoner have made several robberies in banks. He's dangerous. His name is Emil LaSalle the villain from original DC-comics, story is just little bit changed. He has got superpowers. He can teleport himself to other place and he can travel in time in TT-series. He can also fly. But only with his armor, he uses. When he escaped from prison, he was last seen running and then flying at prison's corridor, while polices and guardians trying to catch him. Then he flies through the time warp, he makes in air. He disappears from his time to year 2013. In year 2013, young Emil walks on N. Sanity Island. He's first confused. But then he understands the situation and tries to find "local baddies". Then he sees Nina, Cortex's niece. Emil kidnaps her and tries to make her tell, where's Cortex and the others. Nina horror tells him, where are they. Emil rushes to see them. When Cortex comes out of his front door, Emil accidentally "flies" on to his top. In this part, we can hear Cortex's most memorable quote, "For God's sake, there's a prisoner on my top!". Cortex lets Emil inside the lab. Emil meets also N. Tropy, N. Gin, N. Brio, N. Trance and N. Oxide. They all are grumpy, because they were thinking that, Emil replaces them. Emil introduces himself. While N. Tropy is charging his time staph, Emil takes his knife. When N. Tropy attacks him envy smirk in his face, Emil slashes him to his stomach. N. Tropy luckily survives. Emil tells that, he escaped from prison. He also thinks that, he's still in year 1962. When he sees Cortex's calendar and year 2013, he gets kinda terrified. Then Cortex gives mission to Emil and N. Tropy. These two must destroy Crash and take over the world. They accepts the mission. Later, Emil and N. Tropy becomes friends, while walking outside to find Crash. When they gets to Crash's house, they finds Coco. They decides to kidnap her to tell, where's Crash. Coco doesn't tell anything, so, they tries to hurt her. At same time, N. Gin knows, what they are doing and finds Crash. He tells to Crash that, he must rescue Coco and save the world, before it's too late. He must've also return Emil back to his own year. Crash understands and he calls Aku Aku to help him. Aku Aku says that, Emil has got superpowers and he's dangerous. First they must find Emil's armor and destroy, so, Emil can't use his powers. And then Crash's dangerous adventure begins! Gameplay Gameplay is same as in The Last of Us-game. You can collect stuff from your adventure, craft them and build new weapons and health kits. You have 6 lives at beginning. You can jump with X-button, shoot with O-button, aim with R1-button and attack with square-button. With triangle-button, you will go to inventory-map. Select-button works as map and Start-button is pause-menu. Voice Actors Crash Bandicoot, N. Brio - Brendan O'Brien Coco Bandicoot - Angelina Jolie Dr. Cortex - Clancy Brown Dr. N. Gin, N. Trance - Nolan North N. Oxide - Jeffrey Pierce N. Tropy - Michael Ensign Emil LaSalle - Elias Toufexis Trivia *Emil had abilities to teleport and fly in DC-comics, but he made robberies and he travelled in time only in Teen Titans-series. *N. Tropy uses a nickname from himself called "NRGY", that means "energy". *N. Oxide makes funny quote in this game, "Why do we have to look at that brownhair's face?" Category:Games Category:Crash Games